Nuestros Inicios
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Re subido. HideXOC, FidioXOC
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les Vengo con el Fic Nuestros Inicios ya que lo Reescribí porque no me Gusto como estaba Qudando.

* * *

Nuestros Inicios

_**Estados Unidos 10:30 Am**_

Pasajero el Avión 450 con destino a Milán Italia está a punto de aterrizar, Porfabor Diríjanse a la Puerta 15-Dijo La Voz de una Señorita

Bueno, Es nuestro Vuelo-Dijo Una Chica de Cabellos Pelirrojos con Rulitos hasta la Cintura y ojos Esmeraldas

Pórtense Bien y no le Causen muchos problemas a Baba-Dijo una Mujer de Cabellos Semí cortos ondulados

Bueno-dijeron las Chicas Abrazando a la Mujer

Que para nosotros no hay Nada-Dijeron dos Voces

Te voy a Extrañar Bug Eyes-Dijo La Gemela Mayor

Y yo a ti-Dijo el Chico

Dylan-Dijo la Gemela Menor

Kayla-Dijo Dylan

Te voy a Extrañar-Dijo La chica

Y yo a ustedes-Dijo Dylan

_**Italia 20:30 PM**_

Hidetoshi Nakata baja a Cenar-Dijo una Mujer

Ya voy, Ma' no Tienes que Gritar-Dijo Hide

Es que tu padre quiere Hablar Contigo-Dijo Seria

Yo no hice Nada-Dijo Hide preocupado

No es nada Malo-Dijo Su Madre

Fiu, Menos Mal-Dijo Hide Divertido

Hijo, Hay algo que deba saber-dijo Su madre

Que, no nada-Dijo Hide

¡Si! Una de sus fans le pidió un hijo-Dijo una chica

Camille-Dijo Hide

Que es verdad, tú le entregaras tu Virginidad a Mia-Dijo Camille con Cara de XD

Mientras, Sea con la Chica que amas y te sientas listo-Dijo su madre

Deberían de darte por caguinera-Dijo Hide

Es mi trabajo, Soy tu hermana menor, Dime que tú no fuiste Así con Tomo-Dijo Camille con una Sonrisa

No Nunca, jamás acuse a mi Hermano-dijo Hide

Hide Deja de ser tan posesivo con Tomoya-dijo Camille

Las Semanas pasaron y llego el día en que las Gemelas llegaban a Italia.

Buenos Días Señora Barton-Dijo Hide

Hola Hide, Voy a Buscar a las Gemelas ¿Quieres Venir?-Dijo La abuela de las Chicas

Claro, Déjeme avisar a mi mamá-dijo Hide y los 5 minutos estaba Listo y partieron al Aeropuerto

Aeropuerto, 11:20 AM

Baba-grito una Pelirroja

Kayla-Dijo La señora Abrazándola

Hide Que grande estas-dijo Kayla

Hola-Dijo Hide abrazándola sin problema

Hola Nakata-dijo la gemela Mayor

M-Mia-dijo Hide Tragando saliva, por el simple Hecho de que Mia estaba Hecha toda una mujer a sus 17 casi 18 años, Los Cabellos de Mia ya no eran lisos si no que ahora los Dejaba natural con dos mechones Asia delante estilo Natsumi, su flequillo ahora estaba divido en dos, su cintura era más pronunciada y sus delantera (N/A: sus Airbags XD) Habían Crecido, su vestimenta era más coqueta, estaba natural mente maquillada la Pelirroja salto a sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa, si le habían cambiado a su Mia pero como toda chica su pequeña tenía que crecer y Tenia que admitir que se había enamorado de la nueva Mia y ahora tenía que optar por una posición más galán aun que durante el FFI se lo dejo bien en claro que la amaba.

Hide cuando quieras Hablar de nosotros soy toda oídos-dijo Mia en su oído y cuando se iba a separar Hide no la dejo

Las palabra sobran pero las acciones escasean así que prepárate que no habrá parte tu cuerpo que no bese hoy-Dijo Hide en un tono bien seductor

Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido del FFI pero no creas que voy a ceder tan fácil-dijo Mia con su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hide

Yo Hidetoshi Nakata me propongo conquistarte como corresponde-Dijo Hide Alzando a Mia por el Aire.

Esto de ser amigos con beneficios es algo descabellado-dijo Mia

Yo diría que más que eso-Dijo Hide

Ui, Hide eres un pervertido-Dijo Mia

Si un Pervertido al que tienes loco-Dijo Hide Buscando los Labios de la pelirroja

Hide No-Dijo Mia

Entonces tendré que atacar tu cuello-dijo Hide besando el cuello de Mia

Bien Tu Ganas, Hombres-dijo Mia

Te amo, y lo único que quiero es dejes de negar lo que sientes-dijo Hide

Hide tú no quieres Bueno Cama-Dijo Mia

No Ósea si pero solo contigo porque eres la chica a la que amo-Dijo Hide

Hide, Yo bueno esto…-Hide no la dejo terminar porque la beso

Te entiendo que no estés lista-Dijo Hide robando todos los beso posibles

Aw, Hide porque eran Tan lindo-Dijo Mia

No soy Lindo-Dijo Hide tomando la Mano de Mia

Si lo eres y eres el hombre más importante para mí-Dijo Mia

Mi amor perdóname por comportarme como un Idiota, Pero Mierda que estas Hermosa-Dijo Hide

Hide me estas mintiendo-Dijo Mia Divertida

No, Como te voy a estar mintiendo a ti la mujer de mi Vida-dijo Hide

Cállate Hidetoshi Nakata que cuando mientes arrugas la nariz-dijo Mia

Besito-Dijo Hide

No Hide te estoy Hablando-Dijo dijo Mia

Un momento-Dijo Hide contestando su celular

**Hide acuérdate que hoy es la Cena**-Dijo La voz de su hermana

Claro el vestido lo Tienes Cierto-Dijo Hide

**Si lo tengo Suerte en convencerla**-Dijo Camille cortando

Mi amor Hoy tenemos una Cena y quiero que vayas como mi acompañante-dijo Hide

Justo yo-dijo Mia

Si, justo tu porque eres mi mejor Amiga y la chica que amo-Dijo Hide

Si pero los mejores amigos no se andan besando ni mucho menos se andan diciendo que se aman-Dijo Mia mientras Hide la Habría la Puerta de su auto

Y que quieres que diga que eres mi Novia-Dijo Hide

No, Digo que le pongamos nombre a la Cosa-Dijo Mia Bajito

Y que sugieres-dijo Hide Posando su mano sobre la Rodilla de Mia

Bueno en Chile Se le Dice que están Andando-Dijo Mia Bajito

No suena Mal-Dijo Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia

Dime-dijo Hide

Porque esperaste 6 años teniendo un montón de oportunidades-dijo Mia

Porque Te amo y eres tú la mujer con la que quiero estar-Dijo Hide

Te amo Hidetoshi Nakata-Dijo Mia

Al Cabo de media hora

Bien llegamos-Dijo Hide

Hide-dijo Mia Evitando que se valla

Mia-Dijo Hide devolviéndose para besar a Mia y arrastrándola a su Habitación

Hide no me quiero alejar de ti-Dijo Mia

Y yo quiero ser tu Novio-Dijo Hide

Hide porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio-dijo Mia

Porque Creí que me dirías que no como hace 6 años-Dijo Hide acariciando a Mia

Pero eso fue porque me iba a estados unidos pero ahora que me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me Gradué-dijo Mia

Entonces Quieres ser mi novia-Dijo Hide

Si quiero ser tu Novia-Dijo Mia

Noche

Bienvenidos, por aquí porfabor-dijo el Camarero y indicándoles la mesa

Te llevaras una Sorpresa-Dijo Hide

Hide Hermano- se escucho la voz de cierto Castaño

Fidio Que bueno es verte De nuevo-Dijo Hide

¿Mia?-Dijo una Voz que Mia podía reconocer a Distancias

Rinna-Dijo Mia

Cuanto tiempo-Dijo Mia Abrazando a Rin

Ame tu Vestido te Hace ver Tan Sexy-Dijo Rin

Cierto Se ve Hermosa, Ui y como resalta Su Figura-Dijo Hide pero le llego un tirón

Un Comentario más y termino contigo ahora mismo-Dijo Mia

Nu, Mi amor, Me porto Bien míreme soy un Angelito-Dijo Hide

Un Angelito con Cachos-dijo Mia

Te amo-Dijo Hide

Y Me vas Hacer Tuya-Dijo Mia en el oído de Hide

Mia-Dijo Hide una sonrisa

Al Demonio mi Promesa de pureza-Dijo Mia entregándole su anillo de pureza a Hide

Y esto-Dijo Hide

Nick y sus paranoias-Dijo Mia, Hide solo Sonrió mientras Esperaban que llegaran unos amigos de los Padres de Hide y Fidio

Hola-Dijo un Hombre

Y Esta Señorita tan Hermosa que acompaña a Hide Esta Noche-Dijo Un Mujer con acento de Colombiano

Amelia Barton-dijo Mia con Una Sonrisa

Tamara y el es Mi Hijo José Ignacio-dijo la Mujer

Mucho Gusto en Conocer Tal Belleza-Dijo el Chico

El Gusto es Mio-Dijo Mia Sonrojada

Mi Amor-dijo Hide Molesto

Bonito-Dijo Mia

Vamos a Sentarnos-dijo Hide rodeando la cintura de Mia

Claro-dijo Mia con una sonrisa que solo se las muestra a Hide

Te amo-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui esta el Segundo Capitulo del Fic, Que lo Disfruten.

* * *

Después de la cena Hide se llevo a Mia a casa donde aprovecho de hacer unas cosas antes de que Hide la Secuestrara y la llevara al apartamento de su hermano quien estaba de Viaje.

Hide-Dijo Mia

Mmm…-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

Te amo-Dijo Mia

Y yo a ti-Dijo Hide arrastrándola a la Habitación

Agh-Gimió Mia rasguñando la espalda de Hide que aun tenía la camisa

Mhmh-Rio Hide Dejando los Besos y empezando a mordisquear el Cuello de Mia haciendo que esta se excitara mas.

Hide-Mia no pudo aguantar más y soltó el nombre del Moreno en un Gemido pero ni tonta ni lenta comenzó a desabrochar la Camisa de Hide logrando que este sonriera, ambos estaba tan Excitados que Hide no Aguanto más que le Quito el Vestido con Cuidado para no dañarlo.

Prepárate Mi amor-Dijo Hide bajando un tirante del Sujetador de Mia (N/A: en mi país se dice de otra forma pero suena muy Feo)

Hide, porfabor-Dijo Mia mientras Hide Bajaba el otro tirante

Mia-Dijo Hide mordisqueando y besando los hombros de la chica haciendo que esta gimiera mas, cumpliendo con sus palabras no hubo parte del Cuerpo de la chica que no Beso y dejo Su marca por todo el cuerpo de la Chica

Te gusta torturarme-Dijo Mia

Tú me torturaste durante el FFI ahora te toca ti-dijo Hide mientras bajaba a los pechos de la Chica

H-Hide-Gemía Mia

Te voy hacer Mi Mujer-dijo Hide entrando en ella

Ah!-Mia Gimió De dolor, Hide comenzó a moverse despacio Dentro de ella haciendo que mi Cerrara fuerte los ojos por el dolor.

Mmm, Mia-Dijo Hide embistiendo más Rápido

Oh, Hide, Sigue-Gemía Mia, el Dolor había desaparecido y le había dado paso al Placer

Eres tan Hermosa-dijo Hide embistiendo más rápido llegando juntos al Clímax

Te amo-dijo Mia Besando a Hide

Y yo a ti, Quiero estar contigo para siempre-Dijo Hide acurrucando a Mia con él y quedándose Dormidos.

El dios del Sol se hiso presente con sus primeros impotentes Rayos, logrando así que Mia Despertara y se quedara mirando al impotente hombre con el cual había hecho el amor la noche anterior una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios Carmesí.

Hide, mi amor-Dijo Mia

Mmm…-Emitió Hide

Despierta dormilón-Dijo Mia

No, 5 Minutos mas-dijo Hide Abrazando a Mia

Hide, Arriba-Dijo Mia Besando el pecho del Moreno

No quiero-Dijo Hide con una Sonrisa

Porfis-Dijo Mia ahora besando los Labios del moreno

Mia-Dijo Hide intensificando el Beso y a la vez enredando sus dedos en la pelirroja cabellera de su Novia y ahora su Mujer

Arriba-Dijo Mia

_Mientras tanto en_ _la casa de Mia _

Hay Cam, no me digas esas cosas-Decía Kayla entre Sueños

En verdad está Loca además quien ese Tal Cam-Dijo una voz

Que voy a saber yo-Dijo otra Voz

Kayla Barton Despierta-Dijo la primera Voz

A que Donde Cuando-Dijo Kayla

Quien Rayos es Cam-Dio la segunda Voz

Es mi novio y ustedes a que hacen Aquí-Dijo Kayla

Pues Venimos a Ver A Mia pero como no está Te venimos a Ver A ti y desearte una Feliz Navidad-dijo la Chica

Claro, como Mi hermana Se fue a Revolcar con Nakata soy la Segunda Opción-Dijo Kayla entre Dientes

Espera que Hide y Mia Que-Dijo la chica

Lo que escuchaste Salvatore Mia Paso la noche Con Hide y conociendo a mi Hermana De seguro Tuvieron Sexo

_De vuelta con Los Conejos…Digo con Hide y Mia_

Hide, No Tienes un botón de Apagado-Dijo Mia Mientras Hide le Besaba el Cuello

No lo Tengo-Dijo Hide riendo por el Comentario de la pelirroja

Bien Tu Ganas, Soy Tuya-Dijo Mia Suspirando por cada contacto del Moreno

Ya eres mía, Eres Mi Mujer-Dijo Hide Besando los Labios de Mia

Te amo mi amor-Dijo Mia respondiendo el Beso

Sabes-Dijo Hide robando todos los besos posibles para luego bajar el vientre de Mia

Qué cosa-Dijo Mia

Que ahora que lo pienso, que de tu vientre vendrán mis hijos-Dijo Hide besando el Vientre De Mia

Querrás decir Nuestros Hijos-Dijo Mia en un susurro

Si nuestros hijos, los hijos que tendremos juntos, Los que tendré contigo ¿y por qué?, Porque eres las mujer que me tiene loco, la mujer que tiene mi vida en un Hilo, la Mujer que se robo mi corazón-dijo Hide besando los Labios de mia otra vez

Te amo y ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una tonta en negarte todo este tiempo-Dijo Mia Cambiando la poción quedando ella sobre Hide

No mires el pasado mira nuestro Futuro juntos-dijo Hide Tomando las caderas de la pelirroja

H-Hide-Gemía Mia mientras el moreno movía sus caderas llegando al Clímax

Eres hermosa-dijo Hide besando a mia en un apasionado y dulce beso antes de caer rendidos.

Mientras tanto Con un Fidio Desesperado

Ah, porque se demora en Bajar-Dijo Fidio

Fidio Cálmate- un Chico con Apariencia de Ángel

Que me Calme, y que si le paso algo mientras se bajaba-Dijo Fidio

Para que me Esfuerzo-Dijo el Chico con un suspiro

Ahí Esta ESTRELLA-Dijo Fidio Resaltando el nombre de la Chica.

¿Eh?, Fidi-Dijo La chica corriendo en Dirección al Castaño

Mi Estrella, Te extrañe-Dijo Fidio Con una Sonrisa y Abrazando a la Chica

Fidi y donde Esta Rin-Dijo Estrella

Fue Donde Kayla-Dijo Fidio

Espera Kayla, está Aquí-Dijo Estrella Algo Celosa

Si, está Aquí y yo me Voy a Buscar a Cameron Chau-Dijo El Angelito

¿Cameron?-Dijo Estrella

Si, El Novio de Kayla-Dijo Fidio

Ah, Así que Kayla Tiene Novio-Dijo Estrella

Si, Bueno Vamos –Dijo Fidio Tomando la Maleta de la Chica

Mientras tanto Con Mia y Hide.

Habían Salido del Baño después de una larga ducha con Mas Sexo, y Vestida Rápida para controlar los Deseos, Mia estaba Vestida con unos Jeans ajustados unos Botines Negros con chiporro y Taco, una Blusa a Cuadrille y Naturalmente maquillada, mientras que Hide estaba Vestido con una Camisa, unos Jeans y unos Zapatos de vestir Casuales (N/A: Después pongo Todo en Face).

En Verdad Mia Había sido una Verdadera Idiota en haber rechazado a Hide Hace Años, pero el que había sido mas Idiota era Nakata, eso de no Tener Una Novia durante los Años en que la Pelirroja estuvo Lejos, pero Que Importaba, si Habían Tenido Su Primera Vez Juntos ellos Dos, Habían hecho el Amor, Aun que en ellos las Palabras sobran, así que no se sorprendan que Hidetoshi Nakata y Amelia Barton eran un par de conejos.

Que Hermosa Te Ves-Dijo Hide Besando la frente de la Pelirroja

Y tú no te quedas atrás-Dijo Mia Besando la Mejilla del Moreno

Oye, te quedaste pequeñita-Dijo Hide cuando Sintieron la Puerta Cerrarse

Hola Romeo, Que tal tu noche con tu Julieta-Dijo el Hermano de Hide

Hola Hermano, Que tal Tu Viaje-Dijo Hide

Bien y donde es mi Futura Cuñada-Dijo Tomoya con una sonrisa

Hola, Tomoya-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Eh, Mira quién Diría que la pequeña Mia Seria quien obtuviera el corazón de este Bruto-dijo Tomoya Divertido y Mia no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Hide, Me han ofrecido un Trabajo en Londres y me gustaría aquí delante de mi cuñada Dejarte las llaves de Este apartamento para que puedas vivir Tu solo, y que dices-dijo Tomoya

Estas, Seguro-Dijo Hide

Si, Segurísimo-Dijo Tomoya

Bueno-Dijo Hide Rodeando la Cintura De Mia

Sabía que aceptarías-Dijo Tomoya

El Día Paso, La parejita de Hide y Mia pasarían el Año Nuevo Juntos.

Solo Faltaban unos Minutos para las 12, estaban Todos Reunidos en el Living de la Casa de la Familia Nakata.

Mia, Después quiero Hablar contigo-Dijo Hide Serio

Si, Claro-Dijo Mia con un Tono Preocupado

Voy A Matar a Salvatore cuando la Vea-se Cejo Kayla

¿Por qué?-Dijo Cameron el novio de Kayla

Me dijo que era Navidad-Dijo Kayla

Dieron las Doce y todos Se Dieron el Abrazo Otros (Mia y Hide) se dé devoraban la Boca.

Mia, Tengo que Hablar algo contigo-dijo Hide Con Vos Ronca

Que Pasa, Hide-Dijo Mia Algo asustada

Esto, Mia, Mi amor, Se que es algo Pronto pero Te Casarías conmigo-Dijo Hide de rodillas y sonrojado (N/A: el anillo después lo subo).

Si-Susurro Mia mientras Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

Hide se paro y Beso a Mia como si no hubiera Mañana, Mientras que la Familia los Observaba con Ternura.

Te Amo, Amelia-Dijo Hide

Y yo a Ti Hidetoshi-Dijo Mia

Epa, De amigo a Cuñado-Grito Kayla

Te poco prudente Hermanita-Dijo Mia volviendo a Besar a Hide

Los Días Pasaron y era el Día del cumpleaños de Mia y Kayla

Bua, Hoy es Mi Cumpleaños-Dijo Mia estirándose

Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanota-Dijo Kayla

Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita-Dijo Mia

Tu Prometido esta abajo, si te duchas ahora no lo harás esperar tanto-Dijo Kayla

Ya Voy-Dijo Mia Entrando a la Ducha

Mia después de unos 20 minutos estaba Lista.

Estoy Lista-dijo Mia Besando a Hide

Feliz cumpleaños Mi amor-dijo Hide Sacando una Cajita de su Abrigo

No, Tenias que-Dijo Mia Recibiendo la Cajita para abrirla y dentro habían un Brazalete con un Corazón y un Collar con una Colgante También de Corazón pero este se podía Abrir y

Para Pongas lo que quieras-Dijo Hide dentro justo en la Tapita Había un Grabado con las Iniciales H+M.

Esta Hermoso, Gracias Mi amor-Dijo Mia

Bueno, Vamos que te tengo una Sorpresa-Dijo Hide

_Contuniara..._

* * *

Bueno espero que les Haya Gustado el Capitulo y lamento la Tardanza les Dejo el Link de donde están todas las Cosas. www. facebook Amelia Mia Barton ? ref=hl (sin Espacio)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui esta el Capitulo 03 del Fic, lamento la Tardanza por aquí esta el 3 Capitulo.

* * *

Pov Mia:

Después de Que Hide me fue a recoger, me llevo a tomar desayuno y luego me llevo a Almorzar con sus padre para Celebrar mi Cumpleaños, lo que me pareció extraño es que estos últimos días no me eh sentido muy Bien y cuando digo que no muy bien me refiero que eh estado con Mareos y Nauseas por lo que decidí llamar a Rinna para preguntarle lo que significaba esto y que recibí como respuesta Fue _"hace cuanto que no te llega el Periodo"_, pues si me ponía a pensar mi periodo llegan junto con el de mi Hermana y yo estaba retrasada dos Semanas, ese Mismo Día que Hable con Rin, llame a Mi hermana o mas Chille, Le dije a Kayla que me acompañara al Medico, a los Tres Días de mi conversación con mi hermana fuimos al médico, Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en unos Sillones, Frente a nosotras Había una Chica como de nuestra Edad o uno poco mas Grande, cundo la Mencionaron mi Nombre pregunte si mi hermana podía entrar, Una vez que entramos, nos sentamos una a cada Lado

Buenas, Tarde-Dijo una mujer, Gracias que es Mujer

Buenas-Respondimos mi Hermana y Yo

Quien es Amelia-dijo la mujer

Yo-Dije apenada

Bien, Dime y que te trae por aquí-Dijo

Pues, Yo vine porque Creo que estoy embarazada-Dije

¿Eres Sexualmente Activa?-Pregunto de Golpe, Mierda Esto era Vergonzoso

Si-Respondí, Como no ser Activa si resulta que Hide es un Conejo

Alguien, además de tu hermana Sabe que eres Activa-Dijo

Si, Nuestros Padres y Abuela-Respondí Seria

Bueno, Tendré que Sacarte Sangre para un Examen, Ven por él la próxima Semana-Dijo la Mujer preparando una Aguja, Dios les tengo Pavor a esas cosas

Después de que me Saco sangre, Nos Retiramos y espere a que llegara la semana Entrante, cuando llego Fui con Rin a quien le pedí recibiera el Sobre a la Enfermera, quien me Felicito, cuando Abrimos el Sobre, no lo Podía Creer estoy embarazada, Cuando llegamos a mi Casa mi hermana me dijo Que Hide me estaba esperando, no lo puede mirar los ojos así que me fui Directo a mi Habitación donde me eche a llorar, Cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba el Cabello, mire aun con lagrimas y lo Vi ahí con un Brillo en sus ojos un Brillo que jamás Había visto de él.

Kayla, me lo Dijo-me Dijo con una Sonrisa

Si no quieres Hacerte Cargo, Lo entiendo-dije comenzando a llorar

Es una Broma, cierto-Dijo ahora Enojado

Si, Si no quieres Seguir conmigo y dejarme por estar embaraza has lo-Dije engañándome a misma

No, Amelia, Eres Mi Prometida y ahora la Madre de mi Hijo no voy a Dejarte Sola-Dijo Enojado

Hide, A quien Engaño, No quiero perderte otra vez-dije lanzándome a sus Brazos, El solo me Tomo y me deposito sobre mi Cama para luego Besarme

Te amo, los voy a Cuidar a los Dos-me Dijo en el oído

Hide-Dije mirándolo a los Ojos, el Estaba dispuesto a Cuidarnos a los Dos

Y no quiero me vulvas Decir que no me Haga Cargo porque te guste o no Soy el Padre-Dijo incorporándome en la Cama y luego beso mi Frente

Bueno-dije con una sonrisa

Tienes hambre, porque no vamos almorzar al departamento-Dijo con una sonrisa

Me cambio y vamos-Dije besándolo

Te espero-dijo

Al cabo de uno Minutos estaba Lista, y partimos a su Departamento, donde el cocino.

Dime que tal esta-dijo dándome aprobar un poco del Pollo

Esta delicioso-Dije con una sonrisa

Entonces, sirvamos y almorcemos, Pero Antes-dijo y yo lo mire

Antes que-dije

Quiero un beso-dijo y yo lo bese y mis manos que estaban en su cuello bajaron a su pecho mientras que sus manos que se encontraban en mi espalda bajaron a mi cintura para luego tomarme en el Aire y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y luego me dejo sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Hide, la comida se van enfriar-Dije jadeando por la falta de aire

Tienes Razón-Dijo Hide ayudándome a Bajar

Pero podemos continuar después-Dije guiñándole el ojo

Después de Comer nos sentamos un rato en Sillón.

Espero que aun tengas especio para el postre-dijo Besando mi cuello

Claro que lo tengo-dije mientras quitaba su polera

Entonces empecemos con la acción-dijo mientras me quitaba el Vestido

Hide Te necesito ya-Dije

Como Ordenes-Dijo y me llevo a su Habitación y una Ves estuvimos ahí Termino de quitarme las Medias y la Ropa interior.

Y en segundos la Habitación se lleno de Gemidos por parte de ambos, Cada Embestida, Cada Beso, Cada contacto me hacían perder la cordura total, el Me Hacia sentirme un Verdadera mujer, Sus Miradas, sus Caricias todo en el me hacían amar lo con locura, Tenia que admitir que Hide era mi Droga, era mi luz que ilumina mi camino, sin el no vivo. Solté mi Ultimo Gemido antes de llegar al clímax y caer sobre su pecho, Sin antes darle un Beso.

Cuando despertamos de nuestra siesta, note que me estaban llamando al celular, pero me daba lo que se llama Flojera Misma levantarme a contestar, por lo que tomen una Camisa de Hide que estaba Tirada por ahí sin antes tomarle el olor Maldita costumbre que tengo.

Ni que estuviera Sucia-dijo Hide apoyado en el Respaldo de la Cama

Si esta Tirada es por alguna Razón-Dije con una Ceja Arqueada

No esa Clase de hombre-dijo Divertido

Si Claro y Eso que es-Dije mostrándole un montón de Ropa

Eso, Bueno tiene Explicación-dijo

Clara mente un apoyo domestico-dije riendo

Creo que Tienes Razón-Dijo con una sonrisa

Hola Rinna que pasa-dije contestando

**Ya era Hora Barton, porque no nos acompañas a Estrella y a mí de compras, claro si Nakata Te deja**-Dijo Rin

No tengo que pedirle permiso a Hide de nada-Dije

**¿Entonces vienes?**-Dijo Estrella quien le había quitado el teléfono

Claro, Que mejor que ir de compras con tus Amigas-Dije

**Genial, nos vemos, en mi Casa**-Dijo Rin

Entonces haya estoy-Dije cortando

Me vas a dejar solito-Dijo Hide Levantado

Si, pero si ordenas por lo menos esta Habitación me quedo esta noche contigo-Dije

Hecho, De hecho si tengo el apartamento Ordenado y Limpio te vienes a vivir conmigo-dijo y mis ojos se pusieron como platos

L-Lo Dices enserio-Dije sin poder creer lo que había escuchado

Claro, quiero que tú la madre de mi Hijo viva conmigo-DijoAbrazándome

Hide-Dije aun sorprendida

Bueno, Ve a ducharte, mientras yo ordeno-Dijo y me dispuse a tomar mi ropa para ir y ducharme

Al Cabo de unos minutos Salí del Baño ya vestida y me sorprendió no Ver a Hide Salí al Living y ahí estaba ordenando es cómico verlo ordenando, cuando se percato de que yo lo estaba Viendo dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para acercarse a mí.

Estas Lista, Te voy a dejar-Dijo tomando las llaves de su Auto como Amo su auto, se podría decir que es mi Auto Soñado.

Me vas a dejar porque Fidio Te llamo-Dije, Si ya sabía lo que estaba pensando

Que, como Lo supiste-Dijo

Tranquilo Confió más en Fidio que en Gianluca-dije Divertida

Ah, esas son una de las cosas que amo de Ti-dijo dando un corto beso en los Labios

Cuando llegamos a la Casa de los Aldenas (N/A: después subo la Foto a Face)

Fidio, Me dijo que rin estaba en su habitación, la Habitación de Rin era igual de grande que la mia, con tonos Celeste y blancos un estilo Clásico, claro yo la acompañe cuando la redecoro, rin y yo somos las mejores amigas desde niñas, nunca memos Peleado y espero no hacerlo nunca, si Rin y yo éramos las mejores amigas, Hide y Fidio Igual los cuatro nos conocemos desde niños o más bien desde Bebes.

Mia-dijo Rin Abrazándome

Rin-dije respondiendo el abrazo

Estas lista o te falta dejarle el Chupete al bebé Nakata-dijo Rin Burlona

Porque lo tratas así-Dijo Estrella

Porque si no es con mi hermano es con Mia-dijo Rin

Es que Hide es algo posesivo-Dije con una sonrisa

Era posesivo, ahora es un Pervertido que se la pasa en la Cama Teniendo Sexo-Dijo Rin, Jamás me imagine que Rinna Aldena dijera tales Palabras

Bueno, Vamos-Dije

Si, vamos, pero yo no me puedo llevar el Auto-Dijo Rin

Tranquila, veré si Hide me Presta el Audi-Dije con una Sonrisa

Mia, una pregunta-Dijo Estrella

Dime-Dije mientras bajábamos las Escaleras

¿Tienes Auto?-Dijo Estrella

Si, un Kia Sportage-Dije Si adoro el Auto de Hide, amo mi camioneta

Genial-Dijo impresionada

Osito, Bonito de mi Corazón-Dije

Quieres Que te preste el Auto cierto-Dijo parándose para pasarme las llaves del Audi

¿Enserió me lo Vas a Pasar?-Pregunte

Claro, después de todo van a volver Cierto-Dijo Hide mirando a Rin, Sabia a que a Rin se le Ocurrían cosas de la Nada

No seas un Posesivo Nakata-Dijo Rin Molesta

No lo Soy, Yo solo estoy Cuidando a mi Mujer-Dijo de lo más tranquilo

Chicos, No peleen-Dijo Estrella Preocupada de que se armara una Grande

Tranquila Ellos discuten pero Jamás Pelean-Dije con una mano sobre su hombro

Bueno, Nos Vamos antes de que me Den Ganas de agarrar la mantequilla y tirársela a este Bruto-Dijo Rin Saliendo en Dirección al auto.

Oye, Hide has Sabido algo de Luca-Dijo Fidio

Luca Había Desparecido de la Faz de Tierra, Nadie Sabia donde Estaba, no Sabían si estaba Vivo o Muerto, Apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando di la orden a mis Hombres de que buscaran por todas partes del mundo a Luca, Bianca También se había Unido en la Búsqueda.

Bueno Nos Vamos Barton o Te vas a quedar pensativa Toda la tarde-dijo Rin exasperada por ir de compras

Una Vez que llegamos al Centro comercial, Rin nos Arrastro a Cada Tienda incluso me arrastro a una Tienda de lencería.

Este te quedara Genial-Dijo Pasándome un Baby Doll

Ah, No olvida ya se, en que estas pensando y no me pienso poner eso-Chille

A por Dios-Chillo Estrella

Que pasa-Dijimos Rin y yo

Que vestido más Hermoso-Dijo mirando el Vestido de la Tienda de enfrente

Tienes Razón-dije y las tres fuimos a la Tienda

Yo los Quiero-Dije tomando unos Zapatos

En que no Numero Señorita-Dijo una Vendedora

Los tiene En 5-Dije y la Vendedora me los Trajo

Rin Se compro un Vestido para una Fiesta un par de Zapatos, Mientras que estrella y yo nos compramos 4 pares de Zapatos, un par de Botines y un par de botas y yo también compre un vestido para unos Zapatos Calipsos que tengo, Cuando llegamos Hide me esperaba junto a Fidio.

Debo deducir que Te compraste como 20 pares de Zapatos-Dijo Hide Divertido

Esto, Yo Lo siento amor la tentación fue más Fuerte-dije

Mia Tu tarjeta-Dijo Hide Serio

Pero, oh, Esta Bien-Dije entregándole la Tarjeta

Aprenderá a pagar en Efectivo, se entendió Señorita Barton-dijo Hide

Si-Dije entrando a la Casa

Cuando Subí a Mi habitación Tome un Bolso Grande donde guarde la mayor Topa Posible, mientras en otro Guarde Zapatillas, Zapatos, Agarre mi Bolso de Bolso de Viaje y Guarde mi Cepillo de Dientes, mi cepillo de Pelo, Mi maquillaje, mi Pijama de Corazones, mi Ropa para Mañana, Ropa Interior.

Dudo, Que vayas a usar el pijama Hoy-Dijo Hide quien estuvo Callado todo el Rato

Pervertido-Susurre y en cuestión De segundos me Tenia Rodeada con sus Brazos, esos masculinos Brazos, estaba a punto de encararlo pero Nuestro Hijo-Cacharro nos Interrumpió.

Eh, Orpheus, Te Vienes a Vivir conmigo y Mamá-Dijo mientras lo Tomaba en brazos

Kayla Tráeme la Correa de Orfeo-Dije

Termine de empacar, y Subí a Orfeo a la Camioneta al último, cuando llegamos, De una de las Habitaciones Hide Saco un Cojín para Perros, para que Orfeo Durmiera, quizás mas Adelante le compre o le mande hacer una Cama, mi bebe no podía estar más Feliz con su cojín Nuevo, al Fina Hide y yo quedamos agotados así que nos fuimos a Dormir.

* * *

y que tal Ya saben que todas la imágenes están mi Face Amelia "Mia" Barton

Ahora Preguntas!

¿Que Tal, Les Gusto?

¿que opinan de que Hide le haya Quitado la Tarjeta a Mia?

¿Hide sera un Padre Muy Estricto?

¿Rin, Estrella y Yo somo unas Obsesivas por la compras?

¿Cual Fue su parte Favorita?

¿ Darán con el Paradero de Luca?

¿Creen que Mia de vería Viajar a Brasil y contarle a sus amigos de The Kingdom, que esta embarazada de Hide?

¿Cual sera la Reacción de Roniejo?


End file.
